This invention concerns dental floss and the manner in which it is used for preventative and corrective dental care. One particular type of dental floss, which is by far the most commonly used, is merely multi-filament nylon thread formed as a long strand that is generally packaged about a spool for easy dispensing. As advised by dentists and manufacturers, a typical user will sever an 18-30 inch segment, and then select a 2-3 inch section somewhere along the length, but inward from both ends; the floss on both sides of this section is wound tightly about fingers of both hands so that the section can be extended between the two hands in a generally well-known manner, and finally inserted into the space or tight crevice between two adjacent teeth. Once positioned, this section of floss is moved forward-and-backward against the tooth surface, either lengthwise or transverse of the tooth.
The purpose of flossing has been, for a very long time, primarily to remove debris from between two teeth or from between a tooth and the associated gum. It has recently been established that dental floss is very effective means for individuals to remove a substance called "plaque" from the teeth; it is important that such plaque be removed daily, because this substance is a most significant and damaging factor in the cause of tooth decay, gum disease, and periodontal disease which destroys supporting bony structure. Dentists of course, have sophisticated apparatus such as manual and powered scrapers and ultrasonic cleaners for removing plaque; however this substance can re-form noticeably within a twenty-four hour period. Since most people will not or cannot affort to visit their dentist daily, from a practical point of view persons wishing to protect and maintain their teeth will have to de-plaque their own teeth regularly. While chemical mouth rinses for effortlessly dissolving plaque have been sought, none has been satisfactory; thus the only actual and practical method is to brush the exposed surfaces of the teeth with a toothbrush, and to floss the spaces between the teeth.
A more detailed definition of plaque is now helpful in order to understand the problem and subject of this invention. Plaque is a sticky substance which adheres to teeth as a filmy coating that becomes especially thick at the gum line and in the spaces between two adjacent teeth, which are not exposed to the mechanical cleansing motions of a toothbrush, the tongue, or the bathing action of saliva flow. Plaque is composed of food debris, bacteria, saliva and sloughed-off cells from gums or inner cheek surfaces, and if not removed, it develops into a cement-like tartar or calculus which must be scraped of by a dentist or dental technician. Calculus deposits are potentially serious hazards, as the precursors to gum problems and periodontal disease, which often results in loss of teeth.
The presence of plaque can be determined or felt by the tongue, especially on waking in the morning. Even after thorough brushing some plaque remains along the gum lines and in the interspaces where the brush could not reach. Such plaque can be readily observed by rinsing the mouth with a plaque-disclosing solution, which temporarily stains the plaque, and thus renders the plaque quite visible.
It has become readily apparent to persons associated with the dental health field, that dental floss is the most effective and most practical means for individuals to remove plaque daily and conveniently at home. In recent trade journals and trade conventions and in the market place, it is noted that a growing number of dentists and other persons in the dental field are not only promoting and urging greater use of dental floss, but are initiating extensive educational programs to teach the public about the danger of plaque accumulation on tooth surfaces and particularly in the crevices between adjacent teeth and areas between teeth and gums.
Flossing is thus becoming a widely practiced method of personal dental care; unfortunately however, such flossing, as presently known, has a variety of undesirable features which are generally accepted as inherent to the product and method and thus unavoidable, and these negative factors listed below, are acknowledged as the primary reasons why only 30% of the U.S. population uses dental floss with any regularity:
(1) Very young and very old people and may others simply do not have the dexterity, co-ordination, and/or strength to position the floss properly between the inter-dental spaces in their mouths, to manipulate their fingers and thus maneuver the floss as required.
(2) Another segment of the population finds objectionable the concept of putting their hands in their mouths and the likelihood of having and seeing food particles and other debris on their hands.
(3) Still another segment of the population who are willing to use the floss in the required manner, object to the fact that the floss will dig painfully into their fingers when wound and overlapped tightly, as is necessary to inhibit slipping of the floss; nylon floss is naturally slippery, and the popular wax-coated floss is even more slippery.
(4) Some persons feel that the use of floss in the normal manner constitutes a great waste, because while only a few inches or less are actually used, 2-10 times that length, typically 18-30 inches, must be cut to allow for winding both ends about the fingers.
(5) Finally some users object to the wax coating found on much of the floss that is sold. The wax apparently reduces fraying and provides a smoother outer surface; however this wax often becomes deposited on the user's fingers after the tightly wound floss is removed.
Dental floss, the subject matter of this invention, may take numerous forms besides multi-filament nylon; there are other synthetic materials, cotton thread, mono-filament thread, fishing line, metal wire, and even stretched rubber bands. Further alternative forms of floss are plain unwaxed floss, starched floss to render same somewhat stiffer and cohesive, waxed floss which also stiffens and reduces fraying, and dental-tape which is basically a strip or band of floss that is wider than thread but is approximately the same thickness.
Because of the intense and growing awareness that plaque is a serious problem, and that flossing is the only practical solution at this time, the use of dental floss is increasing and the floss market is expanding substantially. As indicated in the trade journals and trade shows, numerous companies are adding floss to their product line and are promoting the use of it. The amount of dental floss already in use is significant as indicated by retail sales in the United States of over $10,000,000.00, which at current prices represents approximately 1 billion yards of floss to be stretched between persons' fingers. In addition to Johnson and Johnson, the oldest and best known dental floss producer, other new trade-names of floss or floss distributors include P.O.H., Oral B, Kleen-Between, Butler, Control, Pycopay and Gudebrod.
The most remarkable fact about the above situation is that the floss sold by all of these companies is substantially identical in its structure and appearance. Furthermore, the manner of using floss has remained essentially unchanged for a great many years, especially including the present, namely, severing a floss segment and wrapping two spaced parts tightly about the fingers, so that the floss section between the fingers can be maneuvered down between two teeth and manipulated in various sawing motions against tooth surfaces. There has been essentially no innovation in this product and the manner of its use, except for certain floss holders which provide certain advantages but introduce new disadvantages, as will now be described.
A floss holder generally comprises a handle from which extends two spaced arms (sometimes like a sling-shot); a segment of floss is extended across the space between the arms with the ends of the segment secured to one or more buttons on the handle. The user inserts the arm portions into his mouth until the floss is properly positioned at the beginning of a crevice between two teeth. By moving the handle he causes the floss to move down between the teeth to the gum. While this operation may for some persons be easier than the old method where ends of the floss are wound on the user's fingers, unfortunately floss holders have a variety of inherent limitations. The holder, whatever its shape might be, has a substantially fixed shape with a fixed distance between the arms; this distance is not the preferred distance by all people, and also is not the optimum distance for various different parts of the mouth. Obviously such handles with a fixed arm spacing and floss length cannot offer the variable distance and control that can be effectuated with one's own fingers. Another negative aspect of the holders is the cost of the handle over and above the cost of the floss used therein.
There are a variety of reasons why it is desirable to have floss available as a strand controlled by one's fingers, as opposed to floss mounted in a holder. But as is discussed above, such plain floss has a collection of its own inherent problems, that have as yet never been overcome. The new invention has the capability of overcoming most of the disadvantages of both the floss wound on fingers and of the floss in holders.